


The Angel and the Boy With the Demon Blood

by Holy_Mother_Of_Winchester



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Bottom Sam, Bullying, Damn, Demon Blood Addiction, Drug Use, Hurt Sam Winchester, M/M, No Destiel, Or Wincest, Pining Castiel, Protective Castiel, Requited Love, Slow Burn, That's Where The Non-Con Warning Comes in, Torture In The Cage, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-15
Updated: 2014-08-15
Packaged: 2018-02-13 06:27:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2140563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holy_Mother_Of_Winchester/pseuds/Holy_Mother_Of_Winchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He could not feel. He would not. Samuel Winchester belonged to Hell, he was the enemy. </p><p>Castiel must not forget.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Angel and the Boy With the Demon Blood

**Author's Note:**

> Hey ya'll, here's some Sastiel for you. I've been dying to write a fic with this ship being the centerfold for so LONG and I've finally started, yay. 
> 
> With this I've decided to make it maybe a little AU by introducing Cas waaaay before s4 as Sam's guardian angel or whatever you want to call it. 
> 
> Most of this will be in either Cas or Sam's pov, and yes this is multi chaptered so prepare for the ice age. The first chapter is a little short but I thought it made a nice little intro into what I was aiming for. 
> 
> Alright so enjoy and please don't hesitate to let me know what you guys think. THANKYOU.

Castiel, one of the many Angel’s of the Lord, looked down at the sleeping boy beside him. The child’s hair was stuck to his forehead, and his lips were opened in a silent scream.

Samuel Winchester was having another nightmare.

Castiel feels a stab of pity for the weak human before him, but quashes it down just as quickly as it came. Castiel must not let himself be rendered by human emotions, so many of his brothers and sisters have fallen because of _feelings_. And Castiel swore to himself that he would not follow. No, he had a job to do.

His eyes trail the room until they find the still figure of the oldest Winchester bundled in blankets, and deeming the older boy momentarily incapacitated with sleep he stepped closer to the other child laying before him.

Castiel pauses for a moment, frown deepening the lines of his aged vessels forehead. His superior, Anachel told him not to get too close to the human, but the angel was sure that a little physical contact could not harm the child, and he hated to see even a human filled with such distress.

Hesitantly he reaches a hand out and lightly grazes the boys damp cheek, fingers twitching at the unexpected heat underneath the skin. He breathes deeply, and cradles the boy’s jaw more firmly. “It is alright, Samuel Winchester. You are stronger than it.”

Samuel’s brow crinkles in mental acknowledgement and his eyelashes flutter against his startling red cheeks. The angel makes a strange noise, not knowing quite what it is, but he hopes that it is soothing. “You can fight it, boy.”

Oh, this child was so much more than a boy, Castiel knew. He feels strangely in awe at being able to bask in the presence of one of Lucifer’s chosen. His other angel brother’s and sister’s would frown upon Castiel’s devotion and complete respect for the younger Winchester, but oh, the thought of this fragile mortal body being able to hold the very essence of an archangel made Castiel’s wings twitch with excitement. This boy was special, he once again looks over to where the other Winchester is sleeping, and silently corrects himself. No, these _boys_ were special. Lucifer’s vessel and the Michael sword held a significant weight of this world in their miniscule hands and Castiel thought it was magnificent.

The angel had been thrilled when Anachel had sent him to pick out a vessel on Earth and to watch over Samuel Winchester. The first night he had visited one of their run down motel rooms he had stood by the child’s side, watching as the demon blood flowing through his system sent his body through extremes that no human should endure. Castiel found it difficult to escape Dean Winchester’s attention, as the boy was attuned to his little brother’s plight, and would curl against him when Samuel’s cries became too loud and eventually woke him. Those nights Castiel could do nothing but watch.

But now Castiel could do more. He gently removed his hand from the boys cheek, Samuel gave a whine and even while in sleep tried to chase the touch. Castiel felt a foreign feeling pulling at his vessels mouth, a smile, his intellect informs him. He forces himself to stop immediately and replaces the fond expression with his usual facade.

Scolding himself he touches the line between the boy’s eyebrows slightly, the familiar feeling of his grace curling around them both make his wings simmer and he closes his eyes. He opens them when he hears a breathless sigh below him and looks down on high alert, ready to flee. Samuel’s face has smoothed out, his face portraying one in a restful sleep. His face is still covered in a light sheen of sweat and his cheeks are still an alarming shade of pink but the boy has fought the worst of the poison for now.

Castiel has done all he could do for tonight. The boy’s brother will wake soon and comfort him in the way Castiel couldn’t.

With a tight feeling in his chest Castiel flies back to Heaven, ready to give his daily report back to his superior.

He could not feel. He would not. Samuel Winchester belonged to Hell, he was the enemy.

Castiel must not forget.


End file.
